wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Dranosh Saurfang
:"Your son fought with honor. He died a hero's death. He deserves a hero's burial." :— Dranosh Saurfang, often called Saurfang the Younger, was the son of Varok Saurfang and nephew of Broxigar the Red. His mother's identity is not known. Dranosh was very much like his father and uncle, a fierce warrior to the end. After he fell to Frostmourne at the Battle of Angrathar the Wrathgate, he was raised in undeath by the and brought to Icecrown Citadel, where he bars the path of any champions seeking to lay siege to his new master's fortress. Dranosh Saurfang is voiced by Chris Metzen. WotLK Behind-the-Scenes DVD Background Dranosh means "Heart of Draenor" in orcish. Before his mother died, his father promised her that their son would remain safe and untainted. Before Varok crossed the Dark Portal, he had the elders of Garadar hide Dranosh away so the orcish warlocks would not find him. ''The Burning Crusade'' Dranosh Saurfang first appears in Nagrand. Though he is not the leader of the Mag'har, he is classified as a level ?? Boss. Following a murkblood raid, a group of adolescent orcs from Garadar formed a war party and set out to seek vengeance. They reached Sunspring Post, but most of them were killed by the broken. Dranosh was one of the few survivors of that party - he sustained severe injuries and narrowly escaped. After he recovers, Dranosh decides not to return to Garadar, as he believes that his destiny lies elsewhere. Upon hearing this, Farseer Corhuk says, "The son is the father... May the spirits have mercy on those that stand in his way". ;Quests : * * * ''Wrath of the Lich King'' Dranosh Saurfang later appears in Northrend alongside the Warsong Offensive. His father, High Overlord Varok Saurfang, has placed him in command of the Kor'kron Vanguard, a fortress at the base of Angrathar the Wrathgate. He was also given his father's armor and axe. During the Battle of Angrathar the Wrathgate, Dranosh charged the Lich King. With a single blow, Frostmourne shattered his axe, struck him down, and stole his soul. Though his body disappeared in the aftermath of the battle, Horde players are asked by to retrieve his shattered armor and deliver it to his father. ;Quests : * * * Undeath One of the visions in the Yogg-Saron encounter shows the Lich King alongside an Immolated Champion and a Turned Champion, which were believed to be visions of Bolvar Fordragon and Dranosh Saurfang respectively. This would ultimately be confirmed as in Icecrown Citadel is in fact Dranosh Saurfang raised from the dead in the service of the Scourge. He is described as the Lich King's most powerful death knight.http://blue.mmo-champion.com/13/21035174537-icecrown-citadel-testing--november-1014.html Death After being defeated by players, Dranosh's grieving father claims his body. He promises to give him a proper burial in Nagrand, next to the pyres of his mother and his ancestors. Quotes *''"I believe that my destiny lies elsewhere - that I will serve a greater purpose someday."'' *''"My father has gifted me with his battle armor and axe. Soon I put it to good use."'' *''"Rise up, sons of the Horde! Blood and glory await us! Lok'tar ogar! For the Horde!"'' *''(To Bolvar Fordragon after arriving at Angrathar the Wrathgate with the Kor'kron Guard) "I couldn't let the Alliance have all the fun today".'' * * Gallery File:Saurfang the Younger, Kor'kron Warlord TCG.jpg|Saurfang the Younger in the Trading Card Game File:Saurfang Claims His Son's Body.jpg|After the Deathbringer is killed, Varok Saurfang comes to claim his son's body. References External links de:Dranosh Saurfang es:Dranosh Saurfang fi:Dranosh Saurfang fr:Dranosh Saurcroc pl:Dranosh Saurfang Category:Mag'har Category:Nagrand NPCs Category:Borean Tundra NPCs Category:Dragonblight NPCs Category:Kor'kron Guard Category:Warriors Category:Quest givers Category:Quest enders Category:Major characters Category:Deceased characters